Cloudy with a chance of Sonic the Hedgehog
by The-keyblader
Summary: Chaos in Chew and Swallow... Parts of a strange machine in Mobius... What happens when two very different world collide? Rated K. Summary by WASAH21. :P
1. Chapter 1, Meeting up

Cloudy with a chance of Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter one: Meeting up

Now at: Chew-and-swallow 2

It was another beautiful day in Chew-and-swallow 2, it has been three years since the giant food storm and a lot has happened. Flint and Sam have been married for three years and have a beautiful daughter named Misty, Tim has started selling food in the shop (which he has renamed Tim's local grocery store), and Shelbourne has been found and arrested while brent became the new mayor (and is currently doing a better job than Shelbourne).

Flint was walking around the town, which they rebuilt to look like the old town since the food buildings started rotting, looking around for some things.

"Where are they?" He has been looking for parts of the FLDSMDFR ever since they rebuilt the town.

"All I can find is these weird crystal things, I've already found six of them," he spotted another.

"make that seven." He decided it was time to give up the search since he has looked all around the entire island. He came home, with the crystal thing in hand,

"Daddy!" He turned around to find Misty (who's two and a half years old), "Hey sweetie." He replied then gave her a hug.

"Flint, is that you?" Someone called from the living room.

"Yeah it's me honey." He said as Sam walked over to him and gave a quick kiss.

"So how is the search going?" she asked.

"I think it's time to give up, I mean, i've looked all over the island and couldn't find any pieces and only found this crystals things." He showed her his new finding. I swear i've seen these things somewhere before, Sam thought.

Now at: Green-hill zone

"Where are they?" Said the blue speed demon to himself.

"Sonic, have you found any of the chaos emeralds?" He heard his twin-tailed fox friend, he looked down at his walkie-talkie.

"Not yet, but I have found more of those machine parts... Tails,"

"yeah sonic?" Tails asked. "I think it's time to end the search." He answered.

"Why?" Tails asked again.

"Come on Tails, I've looked all over Mobius for them and only found rings and these machine parts." He replied.

"I think your right, come back to my lab and i'll try to put these machine parts.

At Tails' lab, Tails was busy putting the machine parts together while everybody was waiting outside. When Tails finally finished putting the parts together and let everybody in, and when everybody was inside they notice a little machine in the middle of the lab.

"Well as you all know, we gave up the search for the chaos emeralds and found these machine parts. Well they make this machine called the FLDSMDFR," Tails said then pointed to the letters on the side. Everybody had a puzzled look on their face.

"And that's not all, if you pour water in the top," He paused as he started pouring water in the top and after a minute or two, a cheeseburger came out of the bottom. Everybody's expressions went from puzzled to amazed.

"food comes out the bottom." He finished. Sonic and Amy's daughter Carrie said "

That sounds like something from my favorite movie Cloudy with a chance of meatballs." Then it started shaking and flew all around the room and froze in midair, then something happened.

Now at: Flint's lab

Flint was in his new lab, he had to build a new lab since his old one was destroyed during the food-alanche, studying the crystals while trying to find out what they are on google. Then he found something.

"Chaos emeralds?" He said as he clicked on images, he then knew that those were what he found. Sam came up with misty and asked.

"Did you find out what those crystals were?"

"Yeah, there apparently chaos emeralds from some game called Sonic the Hedgehog." he replied.

"Really, I used to play those games all the time when I was a kid." Sam said excitedly, then they all noticed something happening to the chaos emeralds, they started floating then started spinning in a circle around the three of them, then they were gone.

Now at: Tails' lab

The FLDSMDFR started glowing, getting brighter by the second. Then it flashed so bright, everybody had to shield their eyes, then in front of them stood three people. There was a skinny male wearing a white coat, had dark brown hair that spiked up as if he had bed head, and looked like he was in his twenties; a woman that had pinkish hair, had her hair in a scruncie, and was wearing an aqua colored outer shirt with a pink inner shirt, glasses, dark violet pants along with a white belt, and shoes that showed part of her feet; finally the was a little girl who looked two or three years old with a long light brown hair that looked a little messy and was wearing a coat like the male but was aqua like the woman's outer shirt, she was also wearing an orange t-shirt that said "alway's be yourself, no matter how weird you are" and bright blue-violet pants and was wearing shoes like the woman but were purple.  
They were all unconscious but then the male woke up and looked around and noticed first the crowd gathered around him then notices the FLDSMDFR above him.

"The FLDSMDFR!" Then the machine notices Flint and starts shooting food at him, luckily, it was normal sized food. Then sonic noticed something next to the other people.

"The chaos emeralds." He ran to them and picked them up. After a while the FLDSMDFR stopped shooting food at Flint and fell to the floor, after all the excitement was over Sam and Misty woke up, and Flint and Sonic noticed each other.

"Hey, aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog from that video game by Sega?" Flint asked Sonic.

"Sega? What's Sega?" He replied.

"Wait aren't you Flint Lockwood from that movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?" Sonic asked Flint.

"Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs? Never heard of it." Then Sam and Misty walked over to Flint while Amy, Tails, and Shadow walked over to sonic.

"Flint, who are they?" Sam asked.

"We should ask you the same question." Shadow replied.

"I'm Flint Lockwood," Flint started.

"this is my wife Sam," Flint pointed at Sam and continued.

"and this my daughter Misty." He pointed at Misty.

"Now it's our turn to introduce ourselves" Sonic said.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic started.

"This is my wife Amy," he pointed at Amy.

"This is my daughter Carrie," He pointed at Carrie."

"I'm Shadow, the ultimate life-form."

"I'm Cream and this is Cheese." She said as she pointed at herself and her chao.

"I'm Tails the fox." Tails said.

"Now, how did you guys get here?" Sonic asked. Flint explained how he was looking for pieces of the FLDSMDFR but instead found the chaos emeralds, then Sonic explained how he was looking for the chaos emeralds but found pieces of the FLDSMDFR and everything in-between the ground started rumbling, then the roof broke and Ivo Robotnik or "Eggman" was inside a giant mechanical suit and stole both the chaos emeralds AND the FLDSMDFR. The next thing they knew, rockets popped out of the feet of the suit and Eggman flew off.

Well this is the first chapter of my first FanFic. Don't give me to much hate. I only own Misty and Carrie and the concept of the story.


	2. Chapter 2, Teaming up

Paste your documCloudy with a chance of Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter two: Teaming up

Now at: Chew-and-swallow 2 police station

Shelbourne was in his cell doing what he usually does, trying to think of how to get out and how to get back at Flint. Earl and all the other officers were out dealing with a robbery, leaving shelbourne in the building alone. He had lost a lot of weight since they made him work out a lot, not to mention that his hair was turning gray since he was getting old.

"I need to get out of here, but how? I mean, it's not like the wall will break down and someone will help me get back at Flint." Then he heard something cracking and, to his surprise, the wall actually did break down and stood in front of him a giant robot suit and inside was a very fat bald man with a huge mustache.

"I'm here to help you, but only if you help me."

"That depends," he started.

"what do need help with?"

Now at: Tails' lab

"Who was THAT?" Flint asked.

"That was Eggman, he's been after the chaos emeralds for years." Sonic answered.

"But why did he take your machine?" Tails asked Flint.

"I don't know, the only two big things it did were making it rain food and almost destroying the world and killing me." While everybody else were talking Cream noticed that cheese wasn't next to her but trying to lift up some rubble cream walked over to help her Chao, the next thing they knew there was a small robot with a camera lens for an eye.

"Tails," She said.

"did you make this?" Tails wasn't sure what she was talking about until he walked over to her and saw the robot.

"No I didn't, but I think I know who did." He said as he noticed Eggman's logo on it.

"He been watching us," Tails said.

"that must be how he knew about the FLDSMDFR," Flint continued.

"and he must of thought it had something to do with the chaos emeralds." Shadow finished.

"Man, he's in for a big surprise when he finds out it just makes food from water." Sonic stated, smiling while thinking of Eggman's expression when he finds out. Tails was thinking the same thing, then thought of something else.

"But what if he knows that it turns water into food but is going to change it somehow, or is going to turn it into a new robot?" Tails said. Sonic's grin went away while thinking about what Tails just said.

"He wouldn't be able to, there's only three people I told how the machine works, and that's Sam, Manny, and Shelbourne. But Sam wouldn't help him, Manny isn't even here, and Shelbourne is in jail.

"That's what you think Lockwood!" They all heard someone yell.

"No, it can't be." Sam said. They were all staring a robot suit that was smaller than the one Eggman was in but still had someone that Flint and Sam both hated. Inside that robot suit was Shelbourne.

"Let me guess, inside that suit is that Shelbourne dude and he hates your guts?" Sonic asked Flint.

"Yeah, that's about right." Flint answered.

Second chapter completed, don't give me hate.  
I don't own any of the here...


	3. Chapter 3, The battle: Part 1

Cloudy with a chance of Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter three: The battle part one

Now at: Tails lab.

"How did you get out of jail?" Flint asked Shelbourne.

"I had a little help from a friend of Sonic, that pesky blue hedgehog." Shelbourne answered.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Sonic said, almost yelling.

"That's right Sonic." Shelbourne said. Then came Eggman along with a huge robot which Flint and Sam knew well.

"No, that's impossible." Flint said, a little freaked out.

"So would you all like to meet your doom?" Eggman said, pointing at the FLDSMDFR, which was now a robot that was bigger than Eggman's robot suit.

"Target locked, Flint Lockwood and Sonic the Hedgehog. Firing corn." The FLDSMDFR said in it's deep voice.

"Flint, get out of the way!" Sam yelled.

"Sonikku, run!" Amy also yelled, put in a worried tone. The next thing everybody knew, a giant piece of corn went through the wall.

"STOP DESTROYING MY LAB!" Tails yelled, getting mad really fast. Flint and Sonic were hiding behind some rubble.

"So how did you destroy it the first time?" Sonic asked Flint.

"Well I sprayed some spray-on-shoes where the food was coming out and it exploded." Flint answered Sonic.

"Well do you have any?" Sonic asked Flint.

"Fortunately, I do have a some," Flint started, showing Sonic the spray can.

"but it was easier the first time since it wasn't so mobile, but now that it's a robot, it will be a lot harder." Flint told him.

"Plus, knowing Eggman, the robots going to be strong and have one weak-point." Sonic told him. The machine aimed at them with its hand, which had a giant food plopper  
"Firing... Nachos"

"Sonic!" Tails screamed. Sonic noticed a medium sized nacho chip coming right at him. At the last second Flint pushed Sonic out of the way, resulting with Flint getting a huge cut on his shoulder.

"Flint!" Sam screamed.

"Daddy!" Misty yelled, on the verge of crying. Flint was on the ground, not moving. Sonic walked over and felt for a pulse, luckily, he still had one, but he was losing blood fast.

"Shadow, come here." Sonic said. Shadow started walking over, looking down.

"What was that new chaos move you learned?" Sonic asked.

"You mean Chaos Mobian." Shadow answered.

"Yeah, didn't you say it could turn anything or anyone into a mobian?" Sonic said, asking a follow-up question.

"Yeah so?" Shadow asked back.

"You want to try it?" Sonic asked again, pointing at Flint.

"Sure, just remember, it's only temporary." Shadow said.

"Okay." Sonic answered. Shadow walked over to Flint.

"Chaos...MOBIAN!" Shadow screamed. Flint started glowing and floating, he became as tall a mobian, he grew a fox tail, his hair became quills that stoke up and down, his mouth area became a skin colored muzzle, his ears became fox ears, and his shoes changed to look like Shadow's put were the color. When he stopped glowing and fell back to the ground, his shoulder was healed and he woke up.

"Flint, is that you?" Sam asked, walking up to Flint, who was now a hedgehog-fox hybrid.

"Yeah, it's me." He said while rubbing his head, placing his hands over his ears, noticing they were different.

"What happened?" He asked, then caught his reflection on a giant chunk of metal. He noticed his new tail waving back and forth, he also noticed his new shoes.

"Wait, what happened to my can of spray on shoes?" He asked as he searched his lab coat where he normally puts it. While searching, he didn't notice that his shoes started spraying the spray-on-shoes and that he was flying.

"Daddy, your shoes!" Misty tried to tell her dad. Flint looked down, finally noticing that he was in the air. He looked at the FLDSMDFR then at his shoes. He got an idea.

"Sonic, can you distract the machine?" He asked, pointing at his shoes. Sonic didn't get it at first, but after thinking about it he knew why.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna need some help, what do you say guys?" He asked everybody. Everybody agreed. Shadow started to confuse the machine by teleporting around it while Tails and Cream started flying in front of the screen. The machine started shooting random food everywhere, trying to get them. Sonic and Flint shared a nod, then went after the chaos emeralds. Since the machine was busy with it's distractors, it couldn't guard Eggman so they got the chaos emeralds with ease.

"Shadow, ready to go super?" Sonic asked him. Shadow looked at him forgetting about the machine, which then threw him into a wall.

"Shadow!" Tails and Cream yelled, also forgetting about the machine, which grabbed the two and threw threw them at the same spot that it threw Shadow at. Then it noticed Sam and Misty, aiming at them and getting ready to shoot them with food.

"Firing... Apple."

"Guys! Watch out!" Flint yelled. Sam noticed what he meant by that and pushed Misty out of the way. The FLDSMDFR shot the giant apple at that spot, which led to the apple landing on top of Sam.

"Mommy!" Misty screamed, crying.

"Sam!" Flint Yelled. Sonic instructed Knuckles to get the apple of her. Knuckles did as he was told and lifted the apple. There lay Sam, not moving. Amy woke up Tails, Cream, and Shadow. After Shadow came to his senses, he noticed Sam laying down next to a giant apple, he figured out what happened came next to her to fell for a pulse, Flint went next to him. He turned to Flint and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said to the hedgefox. He looked down and started crying. Sonic noticed something happening to the chaos emeralds, they started floating and going towards Flint.

"You have hurt innocent people, destroyed this place, and killed the love of my life, and for this... YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled at the of his lungs, then something happened. His fur became black, all of his quills stoke up, even the ones that were originally sticking down, and his eyes became a very pale white.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
What happened to Flint? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4, The battle: Part 2

Cloudy with a chance of Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter four: The battle part two

Now at: Tails' lab

"No way." Amy said, amazed. Everybody was staring at Flint, who had gone into one of Sonic's famous forms, dark super.

"How did he get into that form if he can't uses chaos power?" Sonic asked out loud.

"Actually, he is able to use chaos powers according to these readings but I don't know how."

"I know how, you see, what ever I use chaos mobian on, can use chaos power, even when it wears off, that is, if it's living and able to move around unlike a plant." Shadow explained. Flint charged right at the FLDSMDFR at full speed and punched it through the wall. The FLDSMDFR fell forwards, exposing a giant water container on it's back, with Flint knowing that it had to use something to make the food he broke it. The FLDSMDFR tried to shoot some food at him, but wasn't able to.

"He did it, he found the weak point!" Sonic exclaimed. With the machine's main way of attacking gone, Amy attacked it's right arm with her piko hammer, causing it to fall off, Tails and Cream started flying in front of it's screen and when they stopped, knuckles broke the screen. Finally Flint started flying at it, going almost as fast as Sonic. He was going so fast that he flew right through it. It started sparking and twitching.

"Everybody take cover!" Flint instructed as he grabbed Sam and Misty. Everybody knew why so they hid behind some rubble and giant food. The FLDSMDFR exploded, causing what was of the lab to explode. Everybody got out of their spots and looked at the damage. Flint got out of the enraged super form and Sonic walked over to Flint and looked at Sam.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." Sonic said to him. Flint sighed Knuckles came next to them and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Sonic said. He explained how Knuckles being the guardian of the master emerald, he has gotten some powers, like healing. Knuckles walked over to Sam and tried to heal her, but it didn't work.

"Let me try." Flint said. He let him give it a shot. Flint tried but instead of the effects that happen when Knuckles does it, the chaos emeralds started rotating around Flint and Sam.

"Chaos... MOBIAN!" Flint yelled. Sam started floating. Her hair became something like Blaze's fur and hair but stayed the same color as Sam's hair. Her eyes became shaped like a cats and her glasses shrunk and changed shape to go with the new eyes. Her mouth area became a white muzzle, her clothes started shrinking with her body until she was the same size as Flint. She grew a tail that was similar to a cat's and her shoes became sandals. She floated back down to the ground and opened her eyes to see the hedge-fox who just saved her then noticed her new body.

"Flint..?" She asked, a little dazed.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"What happened?" She wondered. He explained to Sam that everybody finally defeated the FLDSMDFR, that he went into a form that Sonic calls "dark super", and that he just revived her using chaos mobian on her like Shadow did on him.

"You may have defeated the FLDSMDFR, to bad I can still defeat all of you using the chaos emeralds." Eggman said. Everybody looked around and noticed that they were no longer on the floor, but instead surrounding the robot suit that Eggman was in.

"What!" Sonic yelled.

"No way!" Flint exclaimed

What happens next? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
